1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique that can discriminate the type of a storage medium mounted in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of memory cards used in digital cameras include a CF® card, a SmartMedia, an xD-Picture Card®, an SD® card, and the like, which have different external configurations or interface specifications. Furthermore, some memory cards have not only a data storing function but also special functions such as a communication function. Some digital cameras are switched to a control optimized to the type or the function of a memory card. Here, current digital cameras are provided with card slots respectively corresponding to various memory cards having different specifications, and memory cards that are not originally intended can be mounted in the card slots using card adapters.
However, since digital cameras cannot discriminate the type of a memory card mounted using a card adapter, the digital cameras may not be switched to a control optimized to the type or the function of the memory card as described above. Thus, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-246623 discloses a technique for discriminating the type of a memory card mounted in a card slot using a card adapter.
However, in order to discriminate the type of a memory card as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-246623, a dedicated card adapter having a function that can discriminate a memory card is necessary.